This invention relates to a computer system in which a central processing unit (CPU) assigns identifiers or addresses to Input/Output (I/O) devices in the system. More particularly, the CPU designates a first type of I/O device and assigns all of the I/O devices of that type an identifier and then identifies subsequent types of I/O devices and makes the address assignment on a per type basis.